In a digital television broadcast receiving apparatus that is an image displaying apparatus, a display function of on-screen display (OSD) of an image received by an antenna and having an image such as guidance related to the above image superimposed thereon is provided. In the OSD display, for example, volume display used when volume is adjusted, channel number display used when a receiving channel is switched and the like are provided.
If the OSD display is made each time the above operation is performed, there occurs a problem that information or image scene that is desired to be viewed on the screen may be concealed. Therefore, the technique for providing two modes including a normal display mode and OSD display cut mode as an image display mode for on-screen display is disclosed (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-251418).